Free
by Rittinha
Summary: Estava livre, como quis desde o princípio, só que nunca pensara que a liberdade doesse tanto. Rodolphus/Andromeda. Para o I Challenge Familia Black e Amigo Secreto Take 3, ambos do MM.


**N/A: **Fic para o I Challenge Familia Black e para o Amigo Secreto Take 3 do MM ^^ O meu Amigo Secreto foi a **Doomina** e, querida, espero que tenhas gostado: ela é toda tua. Como disseste que preferias T e M, arrisquei-me a escrever uma NC (embora fraquinha, não tenho jeito nenhum xD) ^^

_As personagens/lugares não me pertencem, e sim à Rowling. e quem quer que tenha pago os direitos ^^_

_

* * *

_**Free**

Olhou-se no espelho, sorrindo perante o reflexo. Estava bonita, com os cabelos castanhos-claros e ondulados apanhados com uma fita de seda, com o vestido longo e alvo a delinear as suas curvas esguias. Estava prestes a começar o jantar comemorativo do noivado da sua irmã com o Lestrange e ela tinha que comparecer.

Desceu as escadas, após abandonar o quarto ricamente decorado onde dormia. Ela iria entrar no seu sétimo ano naquele ano e, ela esperava, ia poder finalmente sair daquela casa poeirenta e afastar-se da sua família odiosa.

Sim, pois, por muito que os amasse e fossem a sua família, ela não podia negar que os preconceitos e o fanatismo por Artes das Trevas dos Black não fossem certamente o que ela gostaria que a sua família fosse. E ela já não aguentava a repreensão por não ser igual às suas irmãs, por ser inútil.

_Paciência_. Em breve, a "inútil" poderia sair de casa e apenas ser ela própria, por fora dos muros inabaláveis da sua casa.

Acabou de descer as escadas, os sapatos altos fazendo um suave barulho mudo ao entrar em contacto com a madeira polida do chão. Andou mais uns passos, entrando na elegante sala de jantar, onde os seus pais e as suas duas irmãs já lá estavam, a conversar polidamente com os Lestrange. Entrou na sala e cumprimentou os convidados.

Os Lestrange eram realmente ricos, como se notava pelas roupas dos mais caros tecidos. Mrs. Lestrange, uma mulher alta e magra, envergava um vestido de veludo vermelho sangue, que fazia sobressair os olhos verdes e os cabelos castanhos. Não era muito bem-parecida, porém, com a face magra, os olhos grandes e o nariz empinado. Mr. Lestrange era um homem nos seus 40 anos, um bocado acima do peso nas suas vestes ricas, atarracado, com a face rosada e já um bocado calvo.

Mas, para Andromeda, o mais interessante era o rapaz alto e magro, de cabelos e olhos igualmente castanhos. Estes últimos, ao cumprimentá-la, pareceram viajar por seu corpo inteiro, o mesmo tempo em que um arrepio lhe corria a espinha. Durante o jantar, Andie sentiu os olhos dele, sempre postos nela.

Mais tarde, depois de declarar que estava cansada – uma breve desculpa para poder sair dali e evitar os olhos fogosos do 'quase-cunhado' -, saiu da mesa, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto. Mas, mal ia abrir a porta de mogno, sentiu um puxão no braço, obrigando-a a virar-se e a encostar-se ao peito da pessoa que estava à sua frente, ofegante com o susto.

- Os teus pais pediram-me para vir ver se tu precisavas de alguma coisa. – Sussurrou Rodolphus – ela reconhecera a voz levemente rouca que lhe arrepiara desde o início do jantar -, levemente curvado (ele era mais alto que ela), as suas mãos a agarrarem firmemente na sua cintura delgada, os rostos demasiado próximos para o bem da sua sanidade mental - segundo Andie, claro.

- Eu estou bem, não preciso de nada, o-obrigada. – Disse, a voz ligeiramente titubeante, a face ruborizada.

Foi surpreendida, não com uma resposta educada, mas com o cessar do espaço entre os dois corpos, os lábios dele tocando os dela com uma certa violência, ela correspondendo ao beijo profundo e bruto hesitantemente, as mãos pequenas e delicadas a puxarem levemente o cabelo castanho, que antes estivera bem penteado, dele.

Foi brutalmente empurrada contra a porta do seu próprio quarto e, com os dedos hesitantes, abriu a maçaneta e entrou no quarto. Rodolphus largou-a por um instante, trancando a porta com a varinha, a qual atirou em seguida para o chão do quarto.

Ele deitou a mulher na cama, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Andromeda mantinha-se quieta, estranhamente submissa e assustada, ela sabia o que ia acontecer e não ia negar que o queria, mas o que aconteceria caso fossem apanhados fazia-a hesitar.

- E se formos apanhados? – Perguntou, com a voz fraca e ofegante, enquanto o via a despir as vestes escuras, embora com os olhos – escuros de desejo – sempre postos nela.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso e, apenas de boxers, deitou-se em cima dela, beijando-a no pescoço, no rosto, nos lábios. As suas mãos acariciavam-lhe a cintura e já tinham puxado o vestido para cima deixando as pernas esguias descobertas. Por fim, acabou por tirar-lhe o vestido, correndo o _fecho éclair_, que se encontrava de lado.

Ela ofegava com os beijos quentes, o corpo dele em cima do dela, a sua erecção pulsante nas suas coxas. Ele sorria provocativo a cada novo gemido enquanto os seus lábios passeavam por cada pequeno pedaço de pele, as mãos tocando os seus seios descobertos e acariciando todas as suas esguias curvas. Num gesto hesitante, e entre gemidos roucos ela tocou-lhe nos boxers, baixando-os devagar. Ao mesmo tempo, Rodolphus descia a calcinha dela.

Uns minutos depois, gemiam um contra o outro, ele dentro dela, as mãos firmes na sua cintura, os seus lábios a mordiscarem um seio. Ela puxava os cabelos dele, gemendo contra o seu ombro, às vezes até mordendo. E, com duas últimas e profundas estocadas, eles atingiram o orgasmo ao mesmo tempo.

Rodolphus largou-a e saiu de cima dela, levantando-se e vestindo-se com pressa, saindo de seguida e deixando-a sozinha em cima da cama, os olhos pregados na porta e esperma a escorrer pelas pernas.

Os seus encontros acabaram por tornar-se rotineiros, seja numa visita escondida a Diagon Alley ou depois de algum jantar de família para criar laços entre os noivos (Rodolphus e Bellatrix). Em todos eles, Rodolphus saía à pressa sem sequer despedir-se, deixando Andie sozinha e, na maioria das vezes, despida. Ela não ligava, achando que era para não serem apanhados e, embora negasse a si mesma, ela sabia que estava a apaixonar-se por ele.

Um ano se passou e ela saiu de Hogwarts com um diploma na mão. Para Narcissa não desconfiar das suas escapadas em Hogsmeade e idas rotineiras ao Corujal, Andie fez amizade com um nascido-muggle, Ted Tonks e, por muito que soubesse que arranjaria problemas, não se importava: ele era seu amigo – embora todos pensassem que fosse algo mais – e compreendia-a. Além do mais, ele fora o único a quem ela tivera coragem de contar o seu caso com Rodolphus.

- Quando chegares a casa, despacha-te a arrumar-te: os Lestrange vão jantar connosco. – Anunciou secamente o pai, antes de Desaparecer, quando a foi buscar.

Ela Desapareceu logo em seguida e, quando chegou a casa, vestiu um longo vestido branco de cetim, os cabelos presos numa fita prateada. Após estar pronta desceu, sabendo que estava atrasada e, enquanto entrava na Sala de Jantar e ia cumprimentar os Lestrange – que vinham não só com Rodolphus, mas com o irmão deste também – sentiu a sua família olhar para ela com raiva, os Lestrange pareciam indignados, à parte de Rodolphus que tinha um sorriso provocativo.

- Com que então mantinha um _affair _com o noivo da sua irmã, Andromeda? E seduzia-o constantemente. – Declarou o pai dela.

- Como assim? Desculpe, não estou a perceber. – Ela balbuciava, confusa. Como eles tinham descoberto? E, se descobriram, porque declaravam ser ela a ter seduzido o seu '_quase cunhado' _se fora ele a ir ao seu quarto e dera o primeiro passo?

- Parece que Rodolphus, indignado com a tua relação com aquele Muggle resolveu admitir a traição dele e mostrar todas as tuas insistentes cartas. – Contou Narcissa, que tinha um sorriso irritante na cara e parecia estar a divertir-se com a desgraça da irmã.

- Mas isso…não é verdade! – Andromeda estava chocada. Então Rodolphus contara tudo? E por ciúmes? Ela sempre lhe dissera nas longas cartas que passava a noite a escrever que Ted era só um grande amigo.

- Atreves-te a dizer à minha frente que, no primeiro jantar de noivado para mim e para Bellatrix tu não me chamaste ao teu quarto quando eu subi para ir à casa de banho e não me seduziste e aliciaste? – Rodolphus sorriu de canto após as suas palavras. Para ele, aquela era uma boa maneira de fazer com que a pequena Andie aprendesse que se ela está com um Lestrange, não pode estar com mais ninguém. Tudo bem, perderia o seu _brinquedo_ mas ganharia ainda mais respeito com a família Black por ser sincero, ao contrário da sua _querida filha_.

Andromeda, já com os olhos marejados, correu para o seu quarto onde, com a varinha,, arrumou todas as sua coisas e Desapareceu o mais depressa possível para fora dali.

- Ted? – Murmurou, lágrimas a correrem-lhe pelo rosto pálido, à porta da casa do amigo – Posso ficar contigo?

Olhou para a sua constelação antes de entrar na casa quente. Estava livre, como quis desde o princípio, só que nunca pensara que a liberdade doesse tanto.


End file.
